sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Toledo
The **Kingdom of Toledo** is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1439 AD. It was created in 907, following the union of the Kingdom of Asturias and the Kingdom of Galicia. It's capital is Toledo. The population of the Kingdom is 18 036 000. The current King is Ordoño IV. The Prime Minister is Ansur, Conde de Marrupe. The Kingdom is suffering through a guerilla war with the Military Order of Christ, who attempt to take the body of Christ, burried at the old Imperial Fort, the so called Mount of Christ, where Christ was imprisoned after being found guilty of heresy, along with St. Peter, the first Pope. The fort was the sole excursion of the Empire into Western Europe within the 1st Century BC, however these ruins were abandoned when the territory proved too unstable to hold for log. Public knowledge about the Mount only came about when Toledan researcher and Riminian Christian, Menendo Rodriguéz, discovering the truth about the fort, asked the Toledan goverment to return the body of Christ to the Riminian papacy in 1494. King Alfonso VI refused, on grounds of a prior (secret) agreement with the Empire. As a result, Menendo Rodriguéz founded his own paramilitary organisation, the Military Order of Christ, in 1496, and with secret help from the Papacy, the organisation attempts to take the Mount. The country is a member of the Iberian-Pyrenean Steel League. Division The Kingdom of Toledo is divided into 11 Provinces. * **The Province of Toledo**, Governor Álvaro, Conde de Caravia * **The Province of Tamurejo**, Governor Diego, Conde de Almendral * **The Province of Aljucén**, Governor Ramiro, Conde de Albornos * **The Province of Adanero** Govenor Alfonso, Conde de Amieva * **The Province of Lower Galicia** (until 1848 it, together with Upper Galicia, formed the Province of Galicia), Governor Pelayo, Conde de Atalaya * **The Province of Upper Galicia** (until 1848, together with Lower Galicia, formed the Province of Galicia), Governor Jimeno, Conde de Aller * **The Province of Oviedo** (until 1848 The Province of Asturias), Governor Fruela, Conde de Alameda * **The Province of Palmela**, Governor Garcia, Conde de Coín * **The Province of Coímbra**, Governor Gonzalo, Conde de Baterno * **The Province of Estepona**, Governor Fruela, Conde de Argés List of Kings House of Atta * Bermudo I (Bermudo III of Asturias) 907-916 * Ordoño I 916-936 * Alfonso I 936-960 * Pelayo I 960-979 * Ramiro I 979-996 * Fafila I 996-1018 * Alfonso II 1018-1035 * Garcia I 1035-1056 * Ramiro II 1056-1080 * Fruela I 1080-1113 * Garcia II 1113-1129 * Fafila II 1129-1156 * Silo I 1156-1182 * Alfonso III 1182-1205 * Bermudo II 1205-1238 * Ramiro III 1238-1261 * Ordoño II 1261-1280 * Alfonso IV 1280-1310 * Silo II 1310-1338 * Garcia III 1338-1372 * Alfonso V 1372-1399 * Ramiro IV 1399-1414 * Fafila III 1414-1455 * Pelayo II 1455-1482 * Alfonso VI 1482-1519 * Garcia IV 1519-1561 * Ordoño III 1561-1582 * Alfonso VII 1582-1583 * Pelayo III The Great 1583-1649 * Fruela II 1649-1660 * Bermudo IV 1660-1699 * Alfonso VIII 1699-1724 * Ramiro V 1724-1750 * Fafila IV 1750-1780 * Silo III 1780-1818 * Alfonso IX 1818-1846 * Bermudo V 1846-1873 * Ordoño IV 1873- ** Crown Prince Fafila List of Prime Ministers * Sancho, Conde de Capilla, 1748-1756 * Menendo, Conde de Azuaga, 1756-1764 * Alfonso, Conde de Aller 1764-1770 * Silo, Conde de Caso 1770-1780 * Jimeno, Conde de Cartajima 1780-1788 * Bermudo, Conde de Alcabón 1788-1795 * Pedro, Conde de Boal, 1795-1804 * Vela, Conde de Alange, 1804-1815 * Diego, Conde de Magán 1815-1823 * Rodrigo, Conde de Pesoz 1823-1846 * Fruela, Conde de Alameda, 1846-1863 * Álvaro, Conde de Caravia, 1863-1873 * Ansur, Conde de Marrupe 1873- Demographics The Kingdom has a population of 18 036 000 * Toledans 67 % * Aragonese 20 % * Navarrese 10 % * Others 3 % Religion * Endovelican Rite 83 % * Marian/Suggarite 10 % * Riminian Christianity 5.5 % * Others 1.5 %